


Spain

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is in Spain. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my universes - the Highlander franchise is owned by Panzer/Davis and maybe some other people, but definitely not by me. All that is mine is the idea and the execution of this drabble. No profit is being made off this, unless you count kindly comments.

Spain was beauty and passion. Spain was painful memories. Spain was humiliation. Or leastways it had been. Right now Spain was getting a chance to redeem itself.

Joe settled back in the fairly comfortable deckchair, trying not to think of the discomfort he had experienced here many years ago, long before he had been assigned to MacLeod. Oh, and the woman who had caused him so much trouble with the Watchers...

He watched the sun go down over the Costa del Sol and sighed. Yeah, maybe in the future Spain was also gonna be vacation. He sure needed one.


End file.
